mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Survival for a Signature
LEAVE UR COMMENTS HERE HOORAY!!! Uh, please sign your message by just puttin' your name next to your message, or just typing '--~~~~' at the end of ur message, because I need to know who the flip put each message. D= New Add! Kool! -Dentface OMG wow! you really love reality shows. If you love that kind of stuff, you should help me out with mysims Reality!: Simai'i. elimination? also when you eliminate somebody, you should do Tribal Council (that's what happens in Mysims Reality! series) or call it ROCKER COUNCIL. Disclaimer Tribal Council (band council) Have you watched Survivor? it comes on every thursday at 8 pm. tribal council in survivor is when the team members vote one of their team members out of the game. after the vote, the host shows the team the votes one by one. here's an example of your situation of tribal council. Leaf: welcome to band council. tonight you will vote one person out of your band. make your choice and write it on the peice of sheet music. then show your vote to the camera and explain why you are voting this Sim out. Also, grab a guitar. this represents your life. if it is smashed or burned, you are gone. Bean, go vote first. after the vote Leaf: once the rad votes are read the dicision is final. person voted out will be asked to leave immediately. ill read the votes. First vote- Edwin...Edwin. that's 2 votes edwin...bean...first person voted out of Survival for a signature: Edwin. That's 3 that's enough. bring me your guitar. edwin gives leaf his guitar Leaf: Edwin, the band has spoken.. Leaf smashes edwin's guitar on the floor and starts sweating Leaf: ...it's time for you to go. If you STILL don't get it, here's a video of one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_NCt9Ibvzk Prediction I think Clayton is going to win. No one will even notice him! Or, he'll lose because of that..... (P.S. Can someone make my bubble box a template? I want to start using it. It's on mah talk page. Thanks!) Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 00:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Please make another episode!!! I love it! *Haha, this is funny. ^^; I really love the randomness of it. Like the guy above me, I think you should make a new episode. It's been a while. --Emirilee 16:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Omigod <3 I like to write like all the time, but this - THIS IS GREAT! Seriously, it's hilarious and imaginative! But if I had to criticize it, I would say there's a little too much dialouge and not enough action. I can't wait to see what happens next! THANK YOU. And yes, I kinda has difficulty writing um...action scenes. I'm more of a "dialogue" person. }} Then you must read ACTION BOOKS!!!!!! Uh...well, kinda...I liek Hairy Potty, Artemis Fowl, The Hunger Games, and Maximum Ride, which are all very action-y.}} Whoo Blanky is sooooooo awsomeee!! Hello Blanky, you is so kool!( NOTICE how I talk like you. I is you're BIGGEST fan) HERE IS A MESSAGE TO TEH WORLD: teh Blankyperson is awsum. (NO mistermissymiss, you CANNOT argue with that!) :D 19:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) )}} ..... New? Please can you edit! It's cool! }}